TWEENS06 Fork In The Road
by A Rhea King
Summary: Hoshi kicks butt in poker. T'Pol and Trip in love. Friends are where you look. Aftermath of 'Dough Boys.'
1. Ante

Chapter 6 : Fork In The Road  
By A. Rhea King

_Ante (1)_

Archer glared at his cards. He knew he was beat and he didn't want to be.

"Jonathan," Malcolm said.

Archer sat his cards face down. Archer held his breath for a second before saying it. "I fold."

"Fold," Travis said.

"Raising the bet two. Give me a card, Travis," Trip said as he tossed the bet of four plus two toothpicks on the pile in the center.

Travis dealt Trip another card.

"Malcolm?" Travis asked Malcolm.

"Stay," Malcolm said. Malcolm tossed the bet plus two more toothpicks on the table. "Raising two."

"You're bluffing!" Trip said.

Malcolm didn't reply.

"Are you bluffing?" Trip asked.

Ensign Bishop laughed at Trip. "Like he's gonna answer that!"

Archer laughed. The good thing about poker was that all formalities pretty much went out the window the minute the men sat down around the table.

"Call it," Malcolm told Trip.

Trip laid his hand down. "Straight flush."

Malcolm nodded, looking at his cards. Trip reached toward the pile of toothpicks.

"Four aces," Malcolm said, laying his cards down on the table.

"What!?" Trip fell back in his chair laughing. "I can't believe I lost again."

"You're just sorry that way, Trip," Travis said.

"And with that, gentlemen, I'm bowing out and turning in for the night," Ensign Bishop said as he stood. He collected the rest of his toothpicks and left the room to a chorus of good night.

"Another hand?" Travis asked.

There was a pause.

"You know…" Malcolm looked up. "I wonder…"

"What's that?" Archer asked. He picked up one of his toothpicks and put it in his mouth.

"I need someone who can beat me. This is kind of boring," Malcolm joked.

"I'd be real happy to win if you'd let me," Trip said.

The doorbell beeped.

"Come in," Archer called.

The door opened and Hoshi stumbled into the room.

"Evening Ensign. What can I do for you?" Archer asked, collecting his cards as he was dealt them

Hoshi blushed, being pushed further into the room by Zintar.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, Zintar," Travis said.

"Finished work early. Hoshi wants to join us."

The four men looked at her. She blushed again and would have left if Zintar hadn't been blocking her way to the door.

"You play poker?" Trip asked Hoshi.

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

Archer looked at the other three. "Make room for the lady, gentlemen?"

"On one condition," Trip said.

"Yes, sir?" Hoshi asked.

"Make that two." Trip looked over his shoulder at Hoshi.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop calling us sir the minute you sit down at the table. We're on an even playing field here. And you have to loan me some toothpicks," Trip smiled sweetly at Hoshi. "I'm running low."

Hoshi smiled. She handed Trip half of the bunch in her hand.

"Here." Malcolm motioned to the open seat beside him.

Hoshi and Zintar sat down and Travis dealt them each a hand.

"We're playing five card stud," Archer told the newcomers. "What's the ante Malcolm?"

"Four," Malcolm answered. Each person tossed four toothpicks into the middle of the table.

The room grew quiet as they started the next round.

"Raising bet two," Malcolm said, tossing toothpicks in the middle of the table.

The bet went around the table, stopping at Hoshi.

"Hoshi," Trip said, looking over the top of his cards at her.

She let out a sigh. "Raising two." Hoshi tossed eight toothpicks on the table.

"Oooo. She's daring," Travis joked.

Everyone laughed. The room became quiet as the game continued until Hoshi and Malcolm were the last left in the game.

"Call it," Malcolm said to her.

Hoshi motioned Travis to hand her another card. Travis slid her a card down the table. She picked it up and thought.

Hoshi tossed her bet on the pile. "Raising two."

"Card," Malcolm said.

Travis slid him a card.

Malcolm tossed the bet on the pile. "Raising three."

"See that bet, raising four."

Malcolm smiled. "Daring."

Hoshi didn't reply.

"Card please," Hoshi said.

Travis slid her another card and she discarded one.

Malcolm frowned when he looked down at his dwindling pile of toothpicks.

"Fold or call, Lieutenant," Hoshi said, looking at him.

"Fold." Malcolm laid his cards down.

Hoshi laid her hand down on the table. Malcolm stared at her jack, ten, eight and two twos. He flipped over his four tens and five. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Awww," Travis crooned. "Too bad you aren't in Vegas, Malcolm. You still would have won even though you folded."

"But—"

"But we aren't in Vegas," Trip grinned. "You folded and the lady won."

Hoshi laughed, collecting the pot. "Play again?"

"Deal us another hand." Malcolm smiled. "Call ante, Ensign."

Hoshi sat back, called ante and another round commenced.


	2. Charmant

_Charmant (2)_

Malcolm angrily tossed the tool aside and sat down with a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sista asked, looking up from the tricorder in her hands.

"I can't get this stupid cannon calibrated!" Malcolm snarled, glaring at the circuitry in front of him.

Sista sat the PADD aside and got up from the pilot seat. She walked over, kneeling down beside him. Sista slid her arm around his shoulders, staring at the circuitry.

"Maybe you take a break," Sista suggested.

Malcolm closed his eye and sighed. "I can't. The captain wants this fixed before they're ready to leave."

"Fifteen minutes," Sista urged.

"I can't."

Sista leaned close to Malcolm, kissing his neck. "Fifteen minutes."

Malcolm smiled. "You're a bad influence."

Sista pulled even closer to Malcolm. "I know. That's why you marry me."

Malcolm smiled at her. He got to his feet, feeling the aching in his muscles from kneeling and crouching for the last five hours. Sista held up her hand to ask him to help her up. Malcolm smiled, reaching out his hand. Sista grabbed his and started up. Malcolm yanked her up suddenly and threw her over his shoulder.

"MALCOLM!" Sista yelled, laughing.

Malcolm carried her out of the shuttle pod into the meadow they had landed in. Everyone else had left to collect samples, information and explore the uninhabited planet, leaving the two alone at the shuttle pod. Malcolm gently sat Sista down on her feet and started to walk away.

"YOU!" Sista cried out, jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Malcolm laughed, spinning around.

"STOP!" Sista cried out.

Malcolm reached around behind him and grabbed her legs round his waist. He sat down hard and the two started wrestling and tickling each other. Malcolm rolled on top of Sista, pinning her arms to her sides with his legs and leaning over her.

"I won," Malcolm laughed.

"Not even close." Sista smiled at him.

"Oh? Then get up."

Sista laughed. Malcolm leaned down, kissing her lips. Sista pulled her arms free and put her hands on his face, smiling when he looked into her eyes.

"I love you," Malcolm told her.

"Liar."

"I do!"

"You lie."

"I do not lie!" Malcolm started ticking Sista, watching her try to squirm away from him and push his hands away at the same time.

Sista got free and tackled Malcolm to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and letting out a playful growl. Malcolm laughed. He brought his leg up behind her and threw her off balance enough that he was able to roll her off. The two began wrestling and laughing again. Malcolm stood up suddenly, grabbing Sista around the waist and held her against him with one arm. With his free hand he tickled her.

"LET GO! Evil husband!" Sista stomped her feet.

"Evil as they come," Malcolm murmured into her hair.

Sista yanked free and turned. The two circled, watching the other for the first sign of attack. Sista spun suddenly and took off at a run. Malcolm chased her into the forest nearby. Sista stopped behind a tree and ducked away from Malcolm, keeping the tree between them. Malcolm grabbed for her and she easily slipped away to another tree.

"Oh!" Malcolm laughed.

Malcolm tried several times to grab Sista. He succeeded when he guessed correctly which way she was going to dodge. He grabbed her around the waist and the two fell to the ground wrestling again. Sista pulled free and ran back into the meadow until Malcolm caught up to her and pulled her back to the ground into a wrestling match. Sista pushed Malcolm away and he rolled a couple times. He turned in time to see her pounce on him and pin him back to the ground. Sista sucked in her bottom lip, purring quietly. Malcolm pulled his arms free and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I love you, Vardee," Malcolm said.

Vardee laid her head on his chest. "I know. I feel it."

Malcolm kissed the top of her head, feeling her slide off of him and lay down in the grass beside him, draping one leg across his. Malcolm closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun starting to soak in. Sista started purring as she drifted to sleep and he smiled. Her purring always relaxed him and made him feel warm and comfortable. He kissed her forehead and then carefully pulled away from her. Malcolm picked her up and carried her back to the shuttle. He laid her down on a bench, covered her with a blanket, and went back to work.


	3. Counterplay

_Counterplay (3)_

Archer stopped at Trip's door and pressed the doorbell. He looked down at Porthos sitting at his feet.

"So, what did you think about the movie?" Archer asked the dog.

Porthos wagged his tail.

"I thought it was—"

The door opened and Archer turned to greet Trip. Archer's mouth froze on his words. Trip was floating upside down at the door.

"Uhm…Trip…" Archer craned his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"The gravity plating is acting up."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that kind of serious?"

"It's only in my quarters."

"It's only in your quarters? Don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Well, you know these ships. They're kind of weird that way."

Archer's eyes narrowed. "And when did this oddity happen, Trip?"

"While I was in the shower."

"And let me guess, it'll resolve itself in a few hours, right?"

"Oh yeah. Just a minor, temporary, glitch."

"And what exactly is your plan of attack after it resolves itself."

"Attack, Cap'n?"

"Attack."

"I don't follow."

Archer rolled his eyes. "This has gone from babysitting teenagers to babysitting a summer camp! Now you two are breaking into each other's quarters?"

"I wouldn't call it breaking in. Breaking in is a bit harsh. I like to think of it more as unforeseen visits."

"Unforeseen visits?"

"Hanging around, Commander?"

Archer looked around. Malcolm and Sista were standing behind him staring at Trip.

"Hey!" Trip waved to them.

Sista laughed. "You enjoy floating?"

"Occasionally. Hey Cap'n, did you know that Travis sleeps in zero-g's every night?"

"Yes." Archer answered.

"I should try it and see if I sleep any better!" The gravity plating turned back on and Trip crashed to the floor.

Trip picked himself up. "Like I said. It'll fix itself in a few hours.

"How can you be so lighthearted about this? Doesn't it bother you that she's breaking into your quarters?"

Trip laid a hand on Archer's shoulder. "Only you are bothered, Cap'n. I…find it a unique and motivating challenge to be met every week. This whole thing has kept Sherie and I both on our toes. And with all the hostile aliens we've encountered, I'd think you'd be thankful for that Good-night." Trip stepped back to let the door close.

Archer closed his eyes.

"He has been enjoying this, sir," Malcolm commented.

"DON'T," Archer spun, pointing at Malcolm and then Sista, "Either one of you encourage them." Archer walked off down the hall.

Malcolm and Sista started laughing when they thought it was safe to.


	4. Wild Horses

_Wild Horses (4)_

Archer strolled along the halls, contemplating a variety of things. Porthos jogged along beside him, stopping occasionally to check out a scent here and there. Archer looked up when the recreation door was in sight. Four crewmen exited, walking toward him.

"Hey, is Commander Tucker still in there?" Archer asked.

"Yes, sir," a Lieutenant answered, stopping in front of Archer. "He and T'Pol offered to put things away."

"So…how does T'Pol dance?"

The Lieutenant laughed. "She's really good."

"And Trip?"

"He knows how to dance. I have no idea why he's even coming to the class, sir."

Archer laughed. "Good night."

The Lieutenant waved good-bye and trotted away to catch up with the group. Archer looked down at Porthos sitting beside him. The dog looked up at him.

"You have a strange Uncle Trip, Port, know that?"

Porthos barked once.

Archer smiled and continued toward the recreation room. He walked in and found the room was dark except for lights at the far end. T'Pol was kneeling by a box, putting items from a stack in it. Archer didn't see Trip but he saw the light on in the equipment room. Trip came out of the room and stop at a computer console, doing something at it.

A song started playing and Archer thought, '_Hm. Rolling Stones. Wild Horses. Didn't know Trip liked the Rolling Stones…_' Archer looked at T'Pol and stopped walking.

T'Pol was standing perfectly still.

Trip turned and walked up behind her, laying his hands on her waist. T'Pol turned, sliding her hands around Trip as he pulled her close to him. The two moved slowly around the lit area, focused on each other.

Archer smiled as he turned and left the recreation room.


	5. Friends

_Friends (5)_

Two sets of laughter filled the darkened quarters as the movie played out on the view screen. The doorbell beeped, interrupting the laughter.

"Computer, pause movie," Sista said. "Bring up lights."

The lights came on and Sista looked at T'Pol sitting at the opposite end of the couch. She was setting a bowl of popcorn and her drink glass on the table beside her, looking as somber as usual. Sista did nothing until the doorbell beeped a second time.

"Come in," Sista said as she rose to her feet.

Hoshi walked into the quarters, smiling. Sista returned the smile.

"I forgot to give this to you this morning." Hoshi said, handing the PADD in her hand to Sista. "It's the analysis you'd asked for."

"Oh! Thank you. Get report down now and K'pan stop bugging about." Sista smiled warmly.

Hoshi glanced at T'Pol and then the view screen that had a frozen scene of the movie on it.

"What are you two watching?"

"Oh, I was watching movie but needed to talk to T'Pol about something and paused it."

"Mind if I join?" Hoshi looked at Sista.

"Not today. I tired." Sista patted her stomach. "Babies kept up all night. They lonely for Malcolm too."

Hoshi laughed. "He'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"I know." Sista shrugged. "Still…"

Hoshi patted her arm. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow good."

"Good night," Hoshi bid to both Sista and T'Pol.

"Good night," both women replied.

Hoshi left the quarters. Sista tossed the PADD on the table in front of her and sat back down.

"Why did you lie to Ensign Sato?" T'Pol asked.

"Lie?" Sista asked, looking at T'Pol.

"You told her you were going to finish the movie later."

"Better than telling her I not want her here. That hurt her feelings." Sista situated herself into the corner and position she was in prior to the interruption.

"She could have joined us," T'Pol said. She picked up the bowl of popcorn beside her, staring into it.

"Yes. And then you not laugh. You not eat popcorn. You not relax and enjoy movie."

T'Pol looked at Sista. She smiled at T'Pol.

"I would have enjoyed the movie."

"With no laughing? It funny movie."

"I could have still enjoyed it. I have enjoyed many movies in the mess hall without a display of emotion."

"Part fun of watching a movie with someone is when they have emotion display." Sista smiled. "You only smile and laugh and yell when just you and me. You allow emotions when just you and me. You deny?"

T'Pol looked at the screen. "That is only because you can sense these emotions even when they are repressed and I don't have to explain them."

"Funny being best friends does that." Sista offered a wide grin at T'Pol.

T'Pol looked at Sista. "Yes."

"Watch movie?"

T'Pol nodded once.

"Computer, lights down. Play movie."

For a few minutes there was silence and then laughter filled the quarters again.


	6. Remember Me?

_Remember Me? (6)_

* * *

Alternate ending to "Dough Boys"

.

Leaving Archer's quarters T'Pol walked down the hall to Trip's quarters. She stopped and pushed the doorbell. The door slid open and she stepped inside. Trip was sitting at his desk, staring at a picture of himself and Archer. Trip looked away from it to T'Pol.

"Good evening, Commander," T'Pol greeted him.

Trip closed his eyes. "T'Pol…right?"

"Yes."

Trip looked at the monitor. "Remind me who this is."

"That is your captain. Captain Jonathan Archer."

"Yeah." Trip nodded. "Captain…"

"Do you need anything, Commander? I am retiring to my quarters for the evening."

Trip didn't reply.

"Good-night, Commander." T'Pol turned to leave.

"We danced."

T'Pol stopped short. She turned, looking back at Trip. He was staring at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You…and me…we've never danced, have we?" Trip put his head in his hands. "Just another fake memory they put in my head."

"You have taught me many different forms of human dance, Commander."

Trip looked up at her, almost smiling but not quite. "We have danced?"

"Yes, Commander."

Trip smiled. "For once, a memory that I remembered on my own!" Trip's smile wilted. "But I can't remember the dances." Trip stood, for a few seconds forming soundless words with his lips. "Teach me one. A dance. I mean…show me one. Us, you and me… It's… It's like…like having something on the tip of your tongue and you just can't remember. Maybe if I danced once I would remember."

"Very well." T'Pol turned and walked to Trip's desk to pull up a song.

The started a song and she walked to the center of the room. Trip approached her. He held out his hands but then drew back, unable to remember what to do. T'Pol gently took his left hand in her right and placed his right hand on her waist.

"Follow my lead until you can remember the moves yourself, Commander."

Trip nodded. T'Pol slowly began to move to a waltz. For most of the dance Trip kept his eyes closed, struggling to remember the steps. And when they came to him, a large chunk of memory followed.

Trip smiled, looking at T'Pol. "I remember this, T'Pol."

T'Pol said nothing. Trip stopped suddenly and she looked up into his eyes.

"They told me you were a spy when I remembered you. That all my memories of you were times we spent but I was just trying to lure you out."

"I have never been a spy, Commander."

"What did you call me before? It's not Commander. It was…"

"Charles."

Trip nodded. T'Pol let him pull her close to him, her eyes never leaving his. Trip lifted his hand to her face, laying his palm on her cheek. T'Pol didn't pull back when he kissed her. She closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her.

Trip looked in her eyes and smiled. "Hey," Trip said in a warm voice. "I remember you. I love you." Trip hugged her tight. "They tried to take you away from me. But I kept seeing you in my dreams and you would keep asking me to find my way home."

T'Pol closed her eyes. "I prayed," T'Pol whispered. "Every night I prayed you'd come back safe. Since you've been back, I've prayed every hour that you'd remember who you were and—"

Trip kissed her again.


	7. Nurse Navta

_Nurse Navta (7)_

* * *

After "Dough Boys"

.

Archer woke up coughing and rolled onto his side to relieve the pain the coughing caused. He felt someone lay their hand on his arm but coughing was all he could do at the moment. The fit stopped and he laid back, keeping his eyes closed until his breathing returned to normal. The person that had touched him gently placed a cool rag on his hot forehead. Archer opened his eyes to find Navta kneeling on the bed beside him.

"Why are you in here?" Archer asked her.

"Doctor Phlox wants to put you in Sickbay," Navta explained. "But I asked Likos to convince him to leave you here. Doctor Phlox said since I was behind it, I had to stay with you and tell him if you get worse."

"Thank you, Navta. I wouldn't sleep in sickbay."

Navta smiled, patting his arm. "You sleep. I'm going to go take Porthos for a walk and I'll be back."

Archer smiled at her. "Yes, Nurse Navta."

Navta giggled, hopping off the bed onto her feet. Archer heard the two leave and drifted back into a black abyss of sleep. When he woke again, Navta was sitting on the bed beside him reading a book. Archer watched her read for a while before saying anything.

"What are you reading?" Archer asked.

Navta looked at him. "Liz gave it to me. It's called The Hobbit."

"Liz…Ensign Cutler?"

Navta nodded.

"Where are you at?"

"They just went underground and were attacked by the goblins."

"Bilbo's about to find the ring," Archer remembered, "And meets Gollum."

"What ring? Who's Gollum?" Navta asked.

Archer smiled. "You'll see. Read to me, Navta. This is one of my favorite parts."

"You're supposed to be asleep, K'pan," Navta quietly scolded.

"I know. If you read to me I'll probably fall asleep again." Archer smiled at her.

Navta looked back at her book. "Okay. But you have to go back to sleep. Promise?"

"I promise." Archer pulled the covers tight around him.

"Okay. I just started the chapter. I'll start at the beginning so you're not too lost," Navta informed him.

"Sounds good," Archer answered when she looked questionably at him.

Navta turned the page back and started reading out loud. Archer's prediction was correct. The last thing he heard was Gollum calling Bilbo a thief and then he fell into a deep sleep. Navta looked up at him and smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well, K'pan," Navta whispered.

Navta looked back at her book, turning the page find out what other adventures Bilbo was about to encounter.


	8. New Look

_New Look (8)_

* * *

After "Dough Boys"

.

"…and over a third of the crew is out with the influenza virus," Doctor Phlox finished.

Archer was leaning on the situation room console, staring at the monitor. His gaze moved to Trip. The Commander was sitting in a chair with one elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his head cradled in his hand, looking as miserable as he was feeling. As if it weren't bad enough his memories were still Swiss cheese, the influenza virus had taken a firm hold on him after he had been exposed to it. Hoshi stood next to him, holding onto the console to keep from falling over. She wiped sweat from her fevered brow with a shaky hand.

"Trip," Archer said.

Trip looked down at the PADD in his hand. He started giving his engineering report, interrupted by strings of coughing. Archer reached out and plucked the PADD from Trip's hand.

"Go to bed, Trip," Archer ordered. "You too Hoshi."

Archer looked up at Hoshi. She was standing but she looked like she wasn't really coherent.

"Yes sir," they both replied and left.

"We really need to run a gamma sweep to kill this virus, sir," Doctor Phlox said.

"A third of my crew is down with this. Who'd take us with that many people sick?" Archer asked.

"There is a Vulcan science station twenty light years from here. I could contact them and make the necessary arrangements," T'Pol offered, "as this virus does not appear to infect Vulcans."

Archer didn't hesitate to ask the Vulcans for help this time. "Do it. We have to get this thing under control before we make contact with someone."

T'Pol nodded.

"Do it now T'Pol," Archer said.

T'Pol left the situation room.

"Thank you Doctor Phlox," Archer said.

The Doctor left the room. Archer looked at Malcolm. He was staring at the PADD in his hand, looking bored.

"Malcolm, report," Archer said.

"Yes, sir," Malcolm replied and began giving his report.

#

Trip opened his eyes when the doorbell rang, but did little else. He closed them when it rang the second time, pulling blankets closer around him. By the third ring he was asleep again. The door opened and T'Pol stepped into the room. She stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Trip for a moment. T'Pol walked to his desk, setting two PADDs on it. She turned to leave.

"T'Pol?" Trip whispered.

"Yes." T'Pol stopped, looking at Trip

"T'Pol…can you get me a glass of water?"

T'Pol retrieved a glass of water from the bathroom. She walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Trip slowly rolled up onto one elbow, taking the glass of water. T'Pol quickly grabbed his hands when they began shaking and helped Trip drink the water. Trip laid back down, pulling the blankets around him.

"Thank you," Trip whispered.

"You are welcome," T'Pol said. She reached down and pushed damp hair away from Trip's eyes. Trip reached up and caught her hand. He held it against his cheek, looking up at her.

"Would you like me to stay for a while?" T'Pol asked.

Trip shook his head. "Doc gave me drugs. I'll be out in a little bit."

"I will remain if you request me to."

Trip nodded.

"I can get a wet cloth for your forehead."

Trip nodded.

T'Pol sat the glass down and went back to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. She returned to Trip's bed and placed the folded cloth on his forehead.

#

Archer walked up to Trip's door and entered in the security code. He stepped in and stopped, staring at T'Pol. She rose from the chair she'd been sitting in, holding her hands behind her back.

"Captain," T'Pol said in a hushed voice.

"Hello T'Pol," Archer said.

"Commander Tucker is asleep. It might be best if you kept your voice down," T'Pol suggested.

Archer stepped into the room, looking down at Trip.

"I came to see how he is." Archer looked at T'Pol.

"His fever hasn't broken yet. Doctor Phlox came by an hour ago. He was unable to determine if he was getting better or not."

"Did you get word back from the science station?"

"Yes. They will make preparations to receive us. I left the message on your computer in your ready room."

"Good. I'll tell helm to change course." Archer turned to leave. He stopped, looking back at T'Pol. "Would you like a break?"

"A break from what?"

"From staying with him. I'm assuming this is where you've been for the last three days since I haven't been able to find you after your shift."

"If my staying with Commander Tucker it's proving an inconvenience I will discontinue—"

"I didn't ask you to discontinue anything, T'Pol. I asked if you'd like a break. I can stay with him tonight if you'd like to get some sleep. You look like you could use some."

T'Pol nodded. "I accept your offer, Captain."

"I'm going to go tell helm to change course and feed Porthos. Before you go to your quarters can you contact the science station and let them know we're coming?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," Archer said as he left the room.

T'Pol waited until he left to walk over to the bed. She rested her hand on Trip's shoulder and with her other hand gently pushed his hair away from his face. Trip looked up at her.

"Captain Archer will be staying with you tonight, Charles," T'Pol told him in a quiet voice. "I will return tomorrow."

Trip nodded.

T'Pol leaned down and kissed his sweaty brow.

"I love you, T'Pol," Trip whispered.

"I love you as well," T'Pol whispered back. She gently stroked his hair, watching him sleep.

#

"Jon."

Archer woke up, looking at Trip. His body ached from sleeping in the chair. Propping his feet up on the desk had put his tailbone at the point of a right angle and it had grown numb. Trip didn't appear to be awake and Archer almost fell asleep before Trip called for him again.

"Yeah?" Archer got up and walked over to the bed. He crouched down in Trip's line of sight, watching his friend shivering.

"I'm f-f-fr-freezing," Trip whispered.

"Do you have any more blankets?"

"Cl-Closet." Trip swallowed, closing his eyes.

Archer stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. He opened the door and spotted the blankets on the bottom. Archer grabbed them and pulled, sending a rain of papers and other items out on the floor.

"Damn it," Archer whispered.

Archer turned and walked back to Trip. Archer unfolded the blankets over him, resting his hand on Trip's shoulder.

"Any better?" Archer asked.

Trip nodded, swallowing.

"Do you want some water?" Archer asked.

Trip nodded.

Archer retrieved a glass of water and held Trip's hands steady while he drank it. Trip laid back down, falling asleep still shivering.

Archer sat the glass down and walked over to pick up the mess he'd made. He stopped suddenly, staring at the drawing in his hand. Archer heard the door open and looked back, watching T'Pol walk in. She walked up to Archer, looking at the scattered papers. She dropped to one knee, helping Archer pick them up.

"Where did he get these? Do you know?" Archer asked T'Pol.

T'Pol didn't reply.

"T'Pol."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "You do not know your friend as well as you think you do, Captain."

Archer stared at T'Pol. "What?"

"I promised I would not discuss this. Perhaps, when he is better, you should inquire about it."

T'Pol returned to picking up the drawings. Archer looked down at the drawing he held in his hand. He turned it over and found it had been on the back of an opera program. He remembered the opera.

They had been visiting some race whose name he didn't remember right now. Archer and his attaché, which consisted of Trip, T'Pol and Hoshi, were invited to an opera. Archer accepted as a gesture of political kindness, but soon was sharply reminded why he hated operas. Two hours later he had no idea what was going on and he was feeling restless. Archer remembered that he'd looked down the row to Trip. Trip had a pencil in his hand and was writing something on the back of the program. The opera ended and they joined the aliens in an adjoining ballroom. Archer made his way to Trip across the room.

"What were you doing?" Archer asked, smiling while he asked.

"Sir?" Trip asked, looking at Archer.

"During the opera. What were you writing on the program?"

"I had an idea on how to fix a problem in engineering."

"Next time take mental notes," Archer said.

"Yes, sir."

And Archer had returned to mingling with guests at the ball.

Archer turned the program back over, staring at the drawing. It was of a woman Archer had noticed sitting in the box seat to his right. She had a mass of curly black hair that was piled on the top of her head. Spots like a leopard ran from her temple, down the side of her face, down her neck and disappeared under her dress. The picture was the woman's mirror image.

"Trip draws," Archer said. He looked at T'Pol. "Trip draws?"

T'Pol sighed, looking at Archer. "He doesn't want anyone to know. I've tried to convince him otherwise, but he finds this hobby an embarrassment."

Archer looked at the drawing. He picked up two more from the floor, recognizing the subjects in them. One was the mountain lake Trip, Sista and Hoshi had gone fishing at. Another was Sista's twins when they were first born and she was holding them both. In the corner was a quick sketch of Malcolm holding one of the twins.

"He's good," Archer commented.

"So are his paintings."

Archer looked up, watching T'Pol pull a painting from the back of the wardrobe and hand it to him. Archer took the painting with a smile. The painting was of Porthos and Navta playing in the meadow in the Diedra's holosuite. The detail was amazing, right down to the butterflies and blades of grass

"He will be angry that I revealed this to you," T'Pol said.

"No he won't. I'm going to tell him I was getting the blankets and came across these. After all, you didn't tell me anything." Archer held up the opera program. "I figured it out from this."

T'Pol didn't reply.

"I'm going." Archer handed the drawings and painting back to T'Pol.

"Good night, Captain."

Archer walked toward the door. He stopped and looked back at T'Pol.

"We should be at the station in another day," Archer said.

"Yes."

"I want you to stay with Trip while we're on the station. This was kind of a double whammy on him. He'll need someone he trusts."

"I have duties to attend to when we arrive, sir."

"I'll issue them to someone else. He needs his girlfriend right now T'Pol."

T'Pol slowly looked up at Archer.

Archer smiled. "Good night." Archer left the room.

T'Pol finished picking up the drawings and putting them away. She walked over to the bed, lying down next to Trip.

Trip opened his eyes, looking at her. T'Pol smiled and Trip reflected it.

"Free sunshine. How exciting," Trip whispered.

T'Pol kissed his lips before falling asleep next to him.

Talk To Me (9)

After 'Dough Boys"

They came from all sides. Their black scaly arms, thin and bony, stretched out from under their black hooded cloaks. Their green eyes glowed florescent and demon-like. Although Malcolm never heard them hiss, they were hissing now. Everywhere he looked they were there. They were coming closer and closer, threatening his life. He could sense that they wanted to strangle the life out of him. He felt a hand touch his arm and turned, punching at the Caritek. It vanished into mist and reformed. More touched him and their hands grabbed his arm, legs, and neck. He fought harder against them, fighting for his freedom. Malcolm went down screaming and punching and clawing and kicking. From beyond the thousands that surrounded him he heard a voice call his name.

He fought them, ignoring the voice. Dozens of hands had him by the neck and the more he struggled, the more hands clamped tighter on his neck. He had never smelled death, but some ancestral memory told him that the sweet-sickening odor he smelled now was the smell of death.

"Malcolm," Sista's voice called out.

"Vardee," Malcolm yelled. He fought harder. He had to get back to his wife.

"Malcolm, wake up."

Malcolm came out of sleep into a sitting position. He lifted a shaking hand to his face, wiping sweat from his brow. And then she was there, at his side like she had been every night since he'd been brought back from the Caritek training camp. Her gentle arms surrounded him and cradled his head to her shoulder.

"Shhhh," Sista whispered, kissing his cheek.

Malcolm closed his eyes. Sista was the only person he'd ever felt safe enough to cry in front of and now he broke into shaking sobs, clinging to her.

"I love you," Malcolm whispered.

"I love you too," Sista said, stroking his cheek.

Malcolm reached down, laying his hand on her stomach. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a foot or fist hit her stomach.

"Did you feel it?" Sista asked.

Malcolm quietly sighed. "Yes." He relaxed his body into her arms, curving close to her so he could be as close as possible to his unborn children.

Malcolm let her guide him back down to the bed, laying his head on her shoulder and keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Jon Nathan was punching his sister today," Sista said.

"When was this?"

"When Doctor Phlox was looking at them."

Malcolm smiled, closing his eyes. "Hold me tighter."

Sista held him tighter, resuming stroking his cheek. Malcolm drifted back to sleep and this time no Caritek haunted his dreams. He dreamt instead of sitting on a grassy hill high up in the Alps and watching the clouds drift below him. He felt sad and he didn't understand why, but somewhere nearby he heard a voice softly singing a song he'd heard thousands of times in his dreams.

Sista continued singing in the dark, keeping protective watch over her husband and hoping her song of freedom would keep his night scares at bay until morning.


	9. Talk To Me

_Talk To Me (9)_

* * *

After 'Dough Boys"

.

They came from all sides. Their black scaly arms, thin and bony, stretched out from under their black hooded cloaks. Their green eyes glowed florescent and demon-like. Although Malcolm never heard them hiss, they were hissing now. Everywhere he looked they were there. They were coming closer and closer, threatening his life. He could sense that they wanted to strangle the life out of him. He felt a hand touch his arm and turned, punching at the Caritek. It vanished into mist and reformed. More touched him and their hands grabbed his arm, legs, and neck. He fought harder against them, fighting for his freedom. Malcolm went down screaming and punching and clawing and kicking. From beyond the thousands that surrounded him he heard a voice call his name.

He fought them, ignoring the voice. Dozens of hands had him by the neck and the more he struggled, the more hands clamped tighter on his neck. He had never smelled death, but some ancestral memory told him that the sweet-sickening odor he smelled now was the smell of death.

"Malcolm," Sista's voice called out.

"Vardee," Malcolm yelled. He fought harder. He had to get back to his wife.

"Malcolm, wake up."

Malcolm came out of sleep into a sitting position. He lifted a shaking hand to his face, wiping sweat from his brow. And then she was there, at his side like she had been every night since he'd been brought back from the Caritek training camp. Her gentle arms surrounded him and cradled his head to her shoulder.

"Shhhh," Sista whispered, kissing his cheek.

Malcolm closed his eyes. Sista was the only person he'd ever felt safe enough to cry in front of and now he broke into shaking sobs, clinging to her.

"I love you," Malcolm whispered.

"I love you too," Sista said, stroking his cheek.

Malcolm reached down, laying his hand on her stomach. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a foot or fist hit her stomach.

"Did you feel it?" Sista asked.

Malcolm quietly sighed. "Yes." He relaxed his body into her arms, curving close to her so he could be as close as possible to his unborn children.

Malcolm let her guide him back down to the bed, laying his head on her shoulder and keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Jon Nathan was punching his sister today," Sista said.

"When was this?"

"When Doctor Phlox was looking at them."

Malcolm smiled, closing his eyes. "Hold me tighter."

Sista held him tighter, resuming stroking his cheek. Malcolm drifted back to sleep and this time no Caritek haunted his dreams. He dreamt instead of sitting on a grassy hill high up in the Alps and watching the clouds drift below him. He felt sad and he didn't understand why, but somewhere nearby he heard a voice softly singing a song he'd heard thousands of times in his dreams.

Sista continued singing in the dark, keeping protective watch over her husband and hoping her song of freedom would keep his night scares at bay until morning.


End file.
